


The Adventures of Philip and Daddy

by Anonymous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ABDL, Age Difference, Age Play, Dark!Thomas Jefferson, Diapers, Forced infantilism, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He already had everything for him. A nice, comfy crib, lots of clothes, a ridiculous amount of disposable diapers, plastic pants, toys, a mobile… He finally had the baby that he had always wanted, even if that baby was a little bit bigger than most. He didn’t know quite what age he was going to be keeping Philip at, but he knew that it would be a younger one. Having a compliant little boy that didn’t throw tantrums and was completely at his mercy was far too appealing to give up.





	1. Chapter 1

All it took was some crushed up sleeping tablets in the boy's wine. And here they were - with Philip curled up in his lap, passed out. He was so tiny, so pliant, so sweet. He’d be the perfect baby. Thomas couldn’t help but smile at the idea, pulling Philip a little closer. He had most of the work done already. Now all he had to do was make his baby realize that he  _ was _ a baby.

 

He already had everything for him. A nice, comfy crib, lots of clothes, a ridiculous amount of disposable diapers, plastic pants, toys, a mobile… He finally had the baby that he had always wanted, even if that baby was a little bit bigger than most. He didn’t know quite what age he was going to be keeping Philip at, but he knew that it would be a younger one. Having a compliant little boy that didn’t throw tantrums and was completely at his mercy was far too appealing to give up.

 

He picked up Philip and took him into his new nursery, laying him out on the changing table. He went through an entire bottle of depilatory cream, just trying to get rid of all his body hair, but it would be well worth it in the long run. He already looked younger. He cut his hair up to his ears, making it thicker and more bouncy. The diaper and the onesie were what really sold it, though. He was going to be the perfect little baby and he was going to be so, so loved by his Daddy.

 

-

 

“It’s time for you to wake up, sweetheart. Come on, Daddy needs to give you your bottle.” Thomas smiled down at Philip and shook him gently. The boy’s eyes widened as he took in everything from his restraints to his mittened hands to the fact he was wearing a diaper, and it was just too precious. “I don’t want you to be all fussy with me. I’m going to give baby a bottle and that’s the end of it.” Thomas picked him up and rocked him slightly, much to the baby’s chagrin.

 

“What the fuck, no, let me go!” Philip twisted around in Thomas’s grip, and the man couldn’t help but frown. It seemed like baby was hell-bent on defying Daddy, and something like that simply wasn’t going to stand. He would have to know what the rules were, if he wasn’t smart or mature enough to figure them out on his own. “I’m not a baby-  _ fuck _ , you’re fucking crazy! I’m not your goddamn baby, stop it, don’t touch me!” It was almost sad. Philip didn’t even realize what he was or what his place was. He would remedy that in the weeks to come, but for now, he really just had to give baby his bottle and his sleepy-time medicine. 

 

“That’s quite a dirty mouth you have there, baby, and that won’t stand. I’m Daddy, and you’re going to be my sweet little baby, no matter what you think. I could always see it in you, you know. You’ve always been just a helpless little baby trapped in a big boy’s body. And I’m going to help you see that, too. But I need you to be a good boy, or else there are going to be consequences.” Thomas sighed like it pained him, sat down in the chair by the bed, and but Philip over his knee. The boy clearly knew what was coming, because he started fighting with everything he had. 

 

“No! Stop it! You can’t just do this-” Philip started, twisting and turning and doing his damndest to get away. Fortunately, Thomas was much stronger and had a much more firm grip than Philip could fight against. “I’m an adult, you can’t just spank me-”

 

“I can, and I’m going to. You have to learn at some point, and if this is the only way that you can do that, well… I don’t want to hurt you, but I’m going to have to. I know that maybe it’s going to take a few good spankings to figure everything out, but it’s going to be worth it. You’ll be a good baby one day, I’m sure of that.” Thomas unbuttoned the onesie, untaped the diaper, and started hitting his baby’s bottom with everything he had. Philip was crying within minutes, thrashing in Thomas’s grip and yelling for help. His home was so remote that the boy didn’t have a chance of being heard, but he’d soundproofed the room anyway. That way Philip couldn’t wake him up in the middle of the night just to be a nuisance. 

 

He let Philip scream himself hoarse and exhausted, and then started on a bottle. The drug cocktail he’d had mixed up would be a necessity for at least a few weeks to a few months, and he didn’t want to dilute it too much, so he used more than what was probably necessary and didn’t put too much formula in it. 

 

“Sweetheart, I’ll give you some real food with dinner, but you’re gonna have a few of these every day just to make sure that you’re full and you’re not thirsty, okay?” Thomas cooed down at the boy once he settled them down in the rocking chair. Philip whined softly in protest and struggled weakly, but he latched onto the bottle surprisingly well. “See how easy it is to be a good boy? You’re such a perfect little angel, and we’re going to have so much fun together. Just finish all your food, don’t fuss during changes, be nice and quiet during playtime, and don’t mouth off. That’s all that you’re going to have to do if you want me to be a nice daddy. Just be a good boy. That’s all that I want.” He hummed, starting to rock gently. 

 

Philip was asleep in minutes and looked so peaceful that Thomas almost wanted to just sit there and hold him in his arms all day. But, unfortunately, he had things to do, and he couldn’t just rock his baby. There would be lots of time for that, he thought as he turned out the nursery light and locked the door behind him with a small smile to his baby. 

 

-

 

Not even two hours later, he heard soft whimpering from the nursery. Thomas was pretty sure that he knew what was happening, but he would just have to play dumb for a bit. There had been laxatives slipped into that bottle, too, and Philip was sure to be distressed by the inevitable. He was almost surprised that he hadn’t been woken up by the need to go, but he supposed that the sleeping pills had been stronger. He would have to play with the balance some. 

 

But he had a decision to make regardless. He was tempted to let Philip sleep through his first messing, so that he could be surprised about it when he woke up, but there was always the defiance that he would get to see if he woke him up before it happened. 

 

Decisions, decisions. 

 

If Philip had to sit in his messy diaper, it could cause a rash, which would be a net negative, at least for the boy. But, then again, it would mean that Thomas would have to be more physical during his changes, and that would be nothing short of amazing. He didn’t want this to be sexual, per se, but he wanted to invade his baby’s personal space and show him that he was truly powerless. He had made his decision. He would wait it out until Philip woke up messy.

 

It would probably have amazing psychological effects, too, with baby seeing for the first time that he was just that - a baby. 

 

He didn’t have to wait much longer. It was four hours after Philip had first been put down for his nap that he woke up in his own mess. There was screaming, and it went right to Thomas’s dick. 

 

“Thomas! Thomas! I need- Daddy!” 

 

The usage of the proper name was what really had Thomas on his way up to the nursery with a big, dopey grin on his face. “Yes, baby? I heard on the baby monitor that you needed something. What’s the matter?” He played dumb, going over to the crib and looking down at his baby.

 

“I- I- I need a change. I did- I went. To the bathroom, um… In the diaper. I need you to change me.” Philip hid his face in the teddy bear next to him, not looking up at Thomas. 

 

“How about after lunch, okay? I’ll get you cleaned up after lunchtime, and then you can play!” Thomas said happily, pulling Philip out of the crib and setting him in his highchair. Thomas heard the soft ‘squish’ and grinned triumphantly, while Philip just winced.

 

“But, I- It’s gross, Daddy.” The boy apparently didn’t see any point in trying to argue any more, which Thomas was honestly thankful for. He couldn’t spank him if he was still in a diaper, and he couldn’t take it off without changing him completely.

 

“I know, baby, I know.” Thomas took a jar of pureed carrots from one of the white cabinets lining the walls and a spoon. Philip made a face, but didn’t complain as it was shoveled into his mouth. “See? Wasn’t that nice and yummy? Daddy wants his baby to have a nice, full tummy so that he can play without needing snackies all the time.” He smiled and poked the boy in his belly.

 

“Can you change me now? Please?” Philip stuck out his bottom lip and whimpered. 

 

“Please who?”

 

“Please, Daddy…” The baby sounded halfway to tears, squirming on his diapered behind. “I feel so dirty, I need you to change me.  _ Please _ .” Thomas was already hard from all of this, and he just had to relent.

 

“Of course, darling.” Philip sighed from relief. Thomas used a whole mountain of baby powder and smiled down at his baby. He already knew that this was going to work out well. Because even if baby didn’t know it yet, they were going to be the perfect baby and the perfect daddy together. 


	2. 1 Year Later

“Are you ready for your nap, baby? ‘Cause Daddy sure is. He’s gotta get some work done today and he wants to make sure that you’re not gonna be all grumpy, on top of that.” Daddy smiled down at Philip, bright and big and beautiful. He couldn’t help but giggle back behind his pacifier, shifting where he sat on his playmat. Daddy picked him up and carried him upstairs to his nursery, bouncing him gently all the way, but Philip couldn’t help but be sort of sad that it was time for his change and his nap. He didn’t fight it, though, because he really did like being close with Daddy and being carried by him was definitely close to Daddy. 

 

He was laid down on the changing table in his bedroom, and Daddy made quick work of changing him. A dirty diaper went in the trashcan, and Daddy pulled some formula off the shelf. It wasn’t as yummy as the sweet chocolate milk he sometimes got, but he wasn’t going to complain about it. He watched intently as Daddy measured out the bottle and put it in the warmer. He picked Philip back up and sat down in the rocking chair near his crib.

 

After a few moments the bottle was warmed, and Philip made quiet cooing noises around the nipple when Daddy pressed it into his mouth. Daddy sang softly to him. He had an unbelievably nice voice. It wa real soothing and it just made him feel calm. Or maybe that was just something in the bottle. He knew that Daddy gave him stuff to help him sleep, but it didn’t make him mad or anything. Sometimes he had really bad thoughts and the bottles helped him sleep without having to think about all of that.

 

It’s almost hard to believe that he used to fight this. Back when he didn’t know that he was just a little baby. Daddy wasn't as nice back then. He would have to sit in his dirty diapers for a long time before he would be changed. He had to wear really thick mittens that made it pretty much impossible for him to move his hands, and all of the restraints that Daddy used to lock on him were absolutely awful. It wasn’t like it was Daddy’s fault, though. He knew what was best for Philip and he used to be a very, very bad baby.

 

“Love you, Dada.” Philip said softly, already feeling tired after his bottle. Daddy smiled down at him at the use of the endearment and slowed his rocking a little bit. He didn’t know it, but Daddy didn’t want to make him feel sick.

 

“I love you, too, lil’ guy.” Daddy finally picked Philip up and took him over to his crib, after the baby’s eyes had closed. Philip didn’t know if Daddy knew that he wasn’t asleep yet, but he wasn’t about to say anything. When the light went off he snuggled close to his teddy bear and drifted off. Before he was a baby he used to have problems sleeping, but now it came very easy to him. He just had to listen to his music box and cuddle with Beary and he wouldn’t even have to think about falling asleep before he was out.

 

\---

 

“Shh, shh, sweetheart. What's the matter?” Daddy bounced a sobbing Philip gently, but it did little to soothe him. “You gotta tell Daddy what's wrong or else he can’t help you with it. Please, Daddy wants to help you feel better. Just help Daddy help you feel better.” 

 

Philip didn’t know how to say what was wrong with him without using big boy words, and he wasn’t allowed to use big boy words. He didn’t want to get in trouble, so he just kept crying, wrapping himself tighter around Daddy. He was getting tears and snot all over Daddy’s shirt, but he was so sick he didn’t really care about that. 

 

“Come on, Philip. Please? Just tell Daddy what's bugging you and he can fix it.” Thomas- He cut that train of thought off immediately. Daddy’s name was Daddy. Daddy was helping him be happy and calling Daddy by a name that wasn’t Daddy’s name would only make him mad and get Philip in trouble.

 

“‘m cold on the inside, Dada. 'n my t’hroat 'n my ears 're hurtin’.” Philip decided to take a chance with talking, and Daddy seemed visibly relieved by that. Daddy cradled Philip’s head and pushed his face into his chest with a quiet ‘shh’ sound.

 

“Awh, that sounds like it's no fun. Can Daddy call his friend? He's a doctor and he'll take good care of you, I promise.” Daddy frowned, making sympathetic clucking noises. Philip nodded a little and pawed at his ear. Daddy had friends over sometimes. Uncle James brought him presents and Grandpa George gave him lots and lots of cuddles every time he came over. He never met this doctor friend, though. But if the doctor could help him then he would let Daddy call him.

 

In a few hours, a very old man came through the doorway in a flurry of bags. Philip didn't want to be mean, but the doctor sort of looked like the raisins that Daddy gave him sometimes. Daddy laid him down on the changing table while the doctor unpacked some of his things.

 

“I heard that we have a special little guy in need of some help. Your Daddy told me that your throat and your ears are bothering you. Is there anything else that I should be worried about?” The doctor tickled Philip’s foot a little, and he couldn’t help but giggle quietly at that. 

 

“Uh-uh. Dada was right. ‘n I a’ways tell him if I got somethin’ wrong wi’ me. He says ‘at I gotta be ho- ho-nest.” Philip couldn't help but stumble over the words. Before Daddy taught him that he was a baby again, he used to be really good with words, but Daddy punished him so much for using big boy words that he stopped using them entirely. He hid his face as the doctor untaped his diaper, more than a little embarrassed. Something skinny and cold slid into him and he couldn’t help the little whimper that left him. It wasn't pleasant. Nothing had touched him in there for so long. 

 

“Sorry, champ, but I have to take your temperature.” The thermometer beeped and the doctor pulled it out, peering down at it carefully. “Good news, though. Your fever isn’t as high as I thought it would be. That means you'll be back to being tippy-top in no time. I'm sure that your Daddy will be happy about that.” 

 

The doctor did a few more things, looking at Philip’s ears and throat and asking Daddy about lots of big words. ‘Muscular atrophy’, ‘malnutrition’, and ‘biological age’ came up a few times, but Philip didn’t really care enough to try and figure out what they were saying. He was content to just lay on his back and play with his feet while the grownups talked.

 

The thing is, no one ever put a diaper on him again. He didn’t realize what he’d done until he went to put his legs back down and felt something that was very wet on his thighs. He broke out into hysterical sobs, interrupting Daddy’s conversation. 

 

“Oh, no, honey. I’ll get you back into one of your diapers, okay? I can't have you making messes all over the place.” Daddy stuck out his bottom lip in a bit of a pout, patting Philip’s stomach. He cleaned up the table and the floor and taped a fresh diaper around the baby's hips.

 

“Now, mix two of these into a bottle three times every day. They shouldn't interfere with the other things you give him. A humidifier might help with the stuffiness, and give him Tylenol for the fever.” The doctor handed Daddy a bottle of pills and collected his things. Meanwhile, Daddy mixed up a bottle and handed it to Philip, who suckled on it happily.

 

“Thank you. I appreciate this, I really do. I can't have him getting ill.” Daddy said, but by then Philip was so close to sleep it hardly registered at all.


	3. 4 Months In

Philip wasn’t actually sure what he was doing. It was just one of the things that he knew that he  _ had  _ to do, if he was going to survive in this prison. He needed these little acts of rebellion or else he was going to actually go insane. Insane, like that asshole that called himself ‘Daddy’. 

 

Sometimes Thomas would lock the door to his bedroom and leave him alone to play with his toys for a couple of hours. Usually, though, he just had to take one of those awful bottles and go to sleep for a ridiculously long period of time. Today was a day that he got some quiet time. 

 

He decided a while ago that he needed to do  _ something _ to rebel against Thomas and his crazy-ass rules. So, he started shoving diapers into the pail. He didn’t know what he was trying to accomplish - it seemed like there was an endless supply of disposables in the closet somewhere - but it made him feel a little better. Until everything went terribly wrong. 

 

“Hey, baby boy. Are you having fun?” Thomas hummed softly as he stepped into the nursery, but he fell totally silent when his eyes fell on Philip. 

 

What Philip didn’t know was that the entire house, and the nursery especially, were absolutely crawling with cameras. Even the large stuffed bear that lived in the crib was bugged. He also didn't know that Thomas had been watching him do this for the last two weeks.

 

“Philip, what are you doing?” Thomas finally spoke up, moving towards Philip at a very leisurely pace, all things considered. 

 

“I- I- Daddy, I wasn't- I didn't mean to-” Philip whispered, crawling away from the man as quickly as he could with his leg restraints. There was nowhere for him to go, not really, but he had to put up a fight somehow. He was about to cry. He didn't know what it was, but any time he got even a little overwhelmed he would sob. He had a suspicion that Thomas was giving him hormones or something while he slept, but he wasn't sure.

 

“You disrespect me. You throw your food. You don't take your punishments, and now  _ this _ ? I should- You're very, very lucky that I love you, baby.” Thomas sighed softly and plucked Philip off the ground. “If you don't want me to be able to change you, then I won't change you.” He placed him in his crib carelessly and put that fucking top on it. It was plastic, it locked, and it made it impossible for Philip to get out of his crib.

 

“I'll be in every so often to bring you a bottle, but that's it. I don't know how long this is going to last, but you won't be hearing my voice again for a while. I love you, angel, I just wish that you could realize that I only want the best for you.” Thomas locked the door behind him on his way out.

 

Philip guessed that it was about six hours before Thomas came back again. He'd spent his time in the crib absolutely fuming. That psychotic asshole really thought that he was going to give in or some shit. It wasn't going to happen. The man fixed a bottle quickly and efficiently, and pushed it through the bars of the crib. 

 

“Aren't you gonna change me?” Philip asked, almost awestruck at the idea that it wouldn't happen. He didn't like the diaper changes, but they were something that - try as he might to ignore that fact - he needed.

 

Thomas didn't give him an answer before he left again. 

 

Things went on like that for an entire week, with Philip sitting in an absolutely overflowing diaper for almost all of it. He was extremely relieved when Daddy opened up the crib and picked him up by his armpits. 

 

“Daddy, daddy, I'll never be bad ever again, I promise-” He babbled, tears flowing down his cheeks freely. “I love you, Daddy, please don't leave me alone again-”

 

“Shh, darling. I won't, unless you're very, very bad. I love you too, now let's get you cleaned up.” Thomas smiled softly and took him to the changing table. He frowned deeply when he untaped the diaper. “Baby, you have an awful rash.” He shook his head and clucked his tongue while he gathered the necessary supplies to change the boy after his bath.

 

Daddy's hands, in their usual fashion, didn't linger at all while he was wiping him down, but Philip winced every time he was touched in a new place. It hadn't hurt so bad before it was exposed to air. 

 

“Can I trust you not to go tinkle on me? I need to give you a bath.” Daddy laughed softly and picked Philip up again, carrying him to the bathroom. He added a significant amount of bubble bath to the water after it had heated up and filled the tub to a reasonable degree and lowered Philip into it slowly.

 

He adjusted to the temperature with a soft hiss. He really didn't like the way the warm water felt on his ass, but he could deal with it.

 

Thomas put some bath toys in, too, which Philip played with silently while he was scrubbed down. Having his hair washed was pleasant enough and the strawberry soap smelled really nice. 

 

The bath water was eventually drained and Philip was taken back to the nursery and laid down on the changing table. Thomas dried him off with a Mickey Mouse towel while he hummed softly.

 

Being rubbed down with the diaper cream was a strange experience. It went everywhere. In every nook and cranny, and then Thomas put petroleum jelly over it. He didn't put a diaper back on immediately, though.

 

“Daddy, aren't you gonna-”

 

“Of course I am, little one. I just need to let everything get all aired out before I put a new diaper on you. It's good for the rash.” 

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

The diaper went on and so did a fleece sleeper. It had feet and mittens built in, but it wasn't so bad because it was extremely soft.

 

“Daddy wants to get an early night, so how would you feel about sleeping in my bed tonight? I need to wash your sheets, anyway, and I'm sure that you don't wanna sleep on yucky bare plastic.” Thomas smiled softly as he picked Philip back up. 

 

This was how he could build trust and escape! He nodded eagerly and flung his arms around Thomas. 

 

The man bounced a little and chuckled. “Alright, angel.” He stripped the crib (which was fairly impressive, considering he could only use one arm) and deposited the sheets in the washer, all the while carrying Philip on his hip. “Do you want Beary?” He asked in a sing-song voice, picking up the stuffed animal.

 

“Uh-huh.” Philip said sleepily, reaching out for it. Thomas gave it to him and fixed a bottle with one hand, putting it in Philip's unoccupied one. “Thanks.”

 

Daddy carried him to his bedroom, which was a place he'd only been once or twice. He got changed quickly, leaving Philip on the bed. 

 

“I've been wanting to have sleepytime cuddles with you for a long time, but your bedtime is just so much earlier than when I go to sleep.” Thomas rubbed Philip’s back and pulled him close, while the boy suckled on his bottle. Philip was pretty much laying on Thomas by the time they were done switching positions.

 

Daddy sang him to sleep softly, pressing little kisses to the top of his head every now and then. Philip only actually got halfway through his bottle before he was out like a light. He had dreams of cuddling with Thomas and playing with toys.

 

He needed to leave, and soon.


	4. 2 Years

“Baby, do you feel okay?” Thomas hummed, looking down at his baby with a soft frown. The boy had been acting strange and distant all day, and had hardly even smiled at him. Instead of his usual giggles, he was sniffling like he was holding back tears. That was especially out of the ordinary when one considered that he was usually so happy and giggly. “I’m starting to get worried about you. You know how Daddy worries when you're all quiet like this. Can you tell Daddy what's wrong?”

 

Philip looked up, his hands stopping suddenly. He’d been building a house with his blocks. “Uh-huh, Da’da. I’m just… I’m just havin’ bad- I’m feelin’ all empty on the inside.” He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “I don’ know how 'a say it, Da’da.”

 

“Awh, sweetheart… Are you having bad thoughts again?” Thomas asked softly, reaching down to run his hand through Philip’s soft curls. He looked so small, especially from this angle.

 

Philip nodded minutely and Thomas had him in his arms in a second. He knew what the boy was thinking about. His birthday was coming up, and he probably had his mind on his family. His real one. Even though Thomas had made sure to remove anything that might give his baby a clue about the date, Philip knew that it was after Christmas and New Year’s, and that it was relatively close to Valentine’s Day. Thomas wasn’t an idiot, he knew that he would never be able to entirely stop his baby from thinking about his past. That wouldn’t stop him from doing his best. He hated seeing Philip like this, and he didn’t want him to have to feel sad. 

 

Thomas whispered whatever soothing things he could think of into Philip's ear while the boy sobbed softly.

 

“I wanna go home, Da’da…” He murmured in between heaving breaths, wrapping himself even tighter around Thomas. “I love you but I don’t wanna- But I want my- I wanna go home, Da’da!” He blubbered, lurching into yet another round of tears. 

 

“Baby, you know I can't do that. You know why I can't do that. There are bad people out there, and I helped you get away from them. You're my baby now, remember? You are home.” Thomas's grip on the boy tightened and his reassuring pats to Philip’s back became more possessive. 

 

“I know, Daddy. An’ I'm glad that you he’ped me but I just-” Philip sighed, hiding his face. “I love you, Daddy.”

 

“I love you, too, bean.” Thomas hummed, relaxing a little. “You're never, ever gonna leave me. Now, how about a night-night bottle?”

 

“I don' need a night-night ba-ba, Da’da. I can go a’ s’eep.

 

-

 

“Please, Thomas. Let them see Philip. They think that he's dead or worse, and I don't know what to tell them without giving it away that I know something. You’ve had him here for two years. Don’t you think that it’s about time for you to let him go?” Washington pleaded, shaking his head. “They need to know that their son is okay.”

 

“I won't let them take away Philip. He's mine- they can't take my baby away from me. I got him, I made him into a good boy. He's mine now.” Thomas narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. 

 

“Then give them a picture or  _ something. _ They need to know that he's okay! Before I turn you in. Because I will. I'll tell the police everything.”

 

“You wouldn't dare.”

 

“You know that I will. Alexander is like a son to me. I can’t- I can’t see them go through this any longer. I can’t let them think that Philip is fucking dead, in a shallow grave!” Washington’s face was red suddenly and Thomas recoiled. He had only heard Washington swear twice,  _ if _ that.

 

“I’ll send them a photograph. One. And you’re not going to be the one who delivers it. I’ll have it delivered, and you can never let on that you know where Philip is or who I am.” Thomas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was risky, he knew that much. But if he didn’t, it would be even riskier.

 

“Thank you, Thomas. Really.” Washington smiled a little, taking his coat and leaving without another word.

 

\---

 

“Come on, baby boy.” Thomas said softly, plucking Philip out of his crib and putting him in his highchair. “We’re gonna take a couple pictures, okay?” He grinned, pressing his nose to Philip’s. Philip giggled hysterically, a huge grin spreading across his face.

 

He liked having his picture taken. Daddy took them quite a bit, putting them in pretty books with his name on them. Daddy had him look at them sometimes, pictures of him being angry and sad before he figured out how much Daddy loved him. Daddy just wanted to keep him safe, but he used to be nothing but a bad little boy.

 

Daddy fixed him a bottle and gave it to him to drink, before going over to one of the shelves to get out his camera. It was real big, and it printed the pictures all by itself. It was super cool. “Smile for me, baby boy.” Daddy said happily, smiling. Philip smiled around his bottle, tilting his head to the side.

 

Daddy took a few more like that, one with Philip sucking on a pacifier, one with Philip cuddling his Teddy, a couple with him sitting on the floor playing with his toys. “Are we gonna put them in my book?!” Philip asked, excitedly. He got to cut out cool paper and put stickers by his pictures.

 

“We’ll put a couple in there, but Daddy has to send one of them to a couple of his friends.” Daddy said, lifting Philip up and placing the boy on his hip. “You’re such a good baby. So well behaved for me.” Daddy planted a wet kiss on Philip’s cheek, something that made him start to giggle uncontrollably.

 

“Da’da!” Philip squealed, tossing his head back. “Da’da, I wanna watch Mickey!” He whined, squirming a little in Daddy’s grip.

 

“Okay, baby.” Daddy laughed softly, giving Philip a big smile. “Anything you want.”


End file.
